


Alone No More

by YaoiGodess



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Creepypasta, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGodess/pseuds/YaoiGodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lonely creatures crossed paths and became friends. They'll always be together. Side by side. Forever and ever. A cute little slash if you squint extra, extra hard. Oneshot. AU. Inspired by a Pokemon Creeypasta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone No More

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This fanfic was inspired by a Pokemon Creepypasta called "Abandon Lonliness". If anyone doesn't know about that story, look it up on google or youtube if you will. But be warned, the story is really depressing. :'( For those of you who do know the story, I wrote this fanfic dedicated to the sad and lonely Pokemon named "Lonliness". I felt so deeply sorry for him. I mean I cried and cried a very long river of tears for him. I cried so much that my eyes turn blood eye. To think that a kind and friendly Pokemon like him would spend an eternity alone in the darkness. It ain't right! He doesn't deserve it! Not after all he's been through! It isn't fair! It's just not fair! D: So I decided to write this fanfic in hopes that he won't be so lonely anymore. Maybe... just maybe... he can finally be happy. And know what it's like to be loved. This is for you, Lonliness. May you find many friends in the afterlife. Rest in peace, little guy.Two lonely creatures crossed paths and became friends. They'll always be together. Side by side. Forever and ever. A cute little slash if you squint extra, extra hard. Oneshot. AU. Inspired by a Pokemon Creeypasta.

This is the story of a Eevee known as Lonliness. Lonliness was a sad and lonely Pokemon. Lost and forgotten. Never know what it's like to have a true friend. Abandon by his owner out of cruelity, hate, and betrayal. Living his whole life wondering what he ever did to deserve this terrible fate. What's more worst is that he never have the chance to be loved. No one seems to noticed the poor little Eevee. Not even once. They can't see how lonely he is. They can't hear him cry. And they can't even feel his pain and misery. Maybe he was invisible. Or maybe no one gives a simple care about the Pokemon with the tear-filled eyes. Whatever the reason, Lonliness will remain alone in this cold world. Because everyone treats him like a curse. It isn't right for a kind and gentle Pokemon like Lonliness to be treated this way. No one deserves to be alone. No one! Not even the bad ones. 

So why must Lonliness have to suffer like this?

For many years, Lonliness wander throughout the entire world. Alone and scared. Until one day, he met someone who (unlike the others) was able to noticed him. His name is Retinax. He is a Org General who used to be Master Org's loyal bodyguard. After his master's destruction, he roamed the earth for centuries in secret, ashamed of himself because he has failed to protect his master. He suffered for a great amount of time. Alone and sad. Doom to be the last Org on Earth. No one took pity for him though. Everyone was scared of him. That Org was too grotesque to look at. He has so many eyes all over his body, and he had one eye that has a lot of eyes in it as well. No one dare go near this monstrosity. They were all too afraid of him. No one could ever learn to love or care for a ugly creature like him. They never even choose him as a friend. Except for Lonliness.

What would a adorable little critter want with a hideous beast?

He doesn't seem disturbed by the Org's appearance. He isn't afraid of that big axe the Org is carrying. Nor was he grossed out by the eyeballs that barely covered the Org's body. He just followed the Org everywhere. Not out of curiosity. But out of fondness. Almost as if he wanted to come along with him on his endless journey. Maybe even become his friend. Retinax was very confused by the Eevee's strange behavior. Why was this little Pokemon so different from the rest? Why didn't he ran away in fear like the others? Was he not afraid of him? No matter where Retinax went, the Eevee continued to follow him. He tried to loose him several times before but he was still being followed. No matter what he did, that Pokemon follows him everywhere he goes. Then he decided to try reasoning with the small and furry creature. 

"Listen", he said, "I don't know who you are or why you want to follow me around. But you need to stop. As much as I appreciate your company, it would be best if you didn't come along. I have to walk this path alone. I can't risk bringing any harm to a cute, defenseless Pokemon like yourself. Don't you have a owner who's probably looking for you?" 

Tears soon build up in Lonliness' eyes. They streamed down his cheeks and soaked his fur as he begin crying. The Pokemon went from being happy and cheerful to being miserable and rejected. It was then that Retinax realised the horribly sad truth. This poor, sweet Eevee is all alone in this world. With no one to take care of him. No one to raise him. No one to protect him. Seeing the deep, agonizing sorrow in the creature's eyes made Retinax so unhealthy, so hurt. Then it made him so empathic, so forgiving. He somehow feels that he needs to help this gentle soul if he could. And so he did... 

"... I see..." He said as he crotched down and petted the sad Eevee gently on the head. "You don't have a owner, do you?"

Lonliness responded by nodding his head "yes".

"Since you don't have anyone to take care of you and no home to go to", Retinax said, "How about if I let you tag along? As a traveling companion. It's a dangerous world out there, and you need someone like me to protect you. What you say, my dear Pokemon friend? Would you like to join me on this long journey of mine?"

As soon as he heard the kind Org's offer, Lonliness' eyes light up with hope as they sparkle with joy for the first time in ages. He smiled the most friendly smile that can brighten up anyone's day. And he made an excited cry that can be heard a mile away. At last, he has found someone who won't abandon him. Someone who will treat him right. Someone he can finally call "a friend". He immediately jumped straight into the Org's arms out of happiness and comfort. He then snuggled against the Org's chest, feeling safe and secure within the Org's arms. Now any Org would feel humilitated and digusting if they were in Retinax's position. But as strange as it seems, Retinax doesn't mind not one bit.

The End.


End file.
